The present invention relates to a device for use with an elevating cylinder of a gun barrel. The cylinder comprises two telescopically arranged parts, of which a first part is connected to a mounting or the like and a second part is connected to the gun barrel. One of the telescopic parts is provided with a piston unit which can be exposed to a medium, for instance hydraulic fluid, causing the first and second parts to be displaced longitudinally in relation to each other.
For reasons of weight, it is desirable in firearms, such as large calibre field-artillery guns (e.g. 105-155 mm), to have damping devices which are light weight and of simple design, but which nevertheless fulfill the requirements for proper functioning and efficient damping of the upward jumping movements of the barrel which occur during firing.
In order to solve the problems, associated with known devices it has previously been proposed to utilize inter alia mechanical damping devices which, however, have proven to be comparatively heavy, require excessive space, and are comparatively expensive.
The device according to the present invention is based upon the knowledge that hydraulic damping is advantageous, particularly from the point of view of weight.